Million dollar game
Million dollar game is the 13th and final episode of Survivor: India Day 37 The 4 remaining castaways started the day off with the immunity challenge, All Alexei Ryan Melissa needed to do was stop Robbie from winning, but they couldn't and Robbie is guarenteed a spot in the final 3, back at camp Ryan and Alexei stay together and decide to vote out ally Melissa, but both tell Melissa they are voting for the other. Melissa believes them and decided to vote Ryan out with Alexei. Robbie wants Alexei out and figures Melissa is voting Alexei out as well eliminated 6th member of the jury Final Words I don't know why I believed Ryan and Alexei when they said they were voting eachother, I guess they were such big strategist there best move would of been getting rid of eachother, but I guess they're both confident enough to think they'll win, so good luck Day 38 Once again its an early rise for the 3 last remaining contestants, They head off to the last immunity challenge and this time Alexei won thus guarenteeing himself a spot in the conventeted final 2. for the rest of the day Alexei considers which man to bring to the final 2, he has a loyalty to both men, but a stronger one to Ryan, but Alexei is def in this to win, he feels like both men are liked by the jury, he thinks Ryan played a consistly decent strategic game while Robbie played a crappy one the firtst half and a really good one the second half Eliminated 7th and Final Member of the jury Final Words I knew I had to win immunity or I was going home, Alexei and Ryan have had a strong alliance since day 1, I havn't had a strong alliance with Alexei for even half the game, no hard feelings, I just can't wait to the final tribal council, I'll mak them earn there vote Day 39 Ryan and Alexei are the last two men, they've outlasted 14 others and they just enjoy the fact of how far they have come, and then they head off to the jury vote where they find out who has won this game Jury votes Charlie Votes for Ryan Michael votes for Alexei Rocky votes for Alexei Bobby votes for Ryan Brim votes for Alexei Melissa votes for Ryan Robbie votes for Alexei WINNER!!!! ALEXEI HAS WON SURVIVOR INDIA Final words(Ryan) What a great game, I just had so much fun playing and its nice to get to the final 2 with the very first person I alligned with, and If I were to lose to anyone in the finals, it would be Alexei, Good game man Final words (Alexei) I've been a die hard fan of survivor for a very long time, so even just to get a glimpse into playing it, and then go onto winning it, It is just fantastic, and I couldn't have gotten to the finals with a better guy, it could of really gone either way the 4-3 vote proved that, so job Ryan, good job everyone that played (except Zen) Thank you all, have a great night